


[F4M] Flirting with the Married Neighbour

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, MILF, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, unique phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: You're a naturally bubble and flirtatious woman in an upscale neighbourhood and run into your attractive male neighbour. You flirt with him and learns he writes erotica. Later you read a story you *think* is about you, and this leads to one of the more UNUSUAL phone sex experiences. This story a slow but intoxicating exploration of how two people cross the line into adultery. It always begins with flirting...





	[F4M] Flirting with the Married Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title:** [F4M] Flirting with the Married Neighbour [cheating] [slow build] [dirty talk] [sexual tension] [unique phone sex like you've probably never had] [MILF]

 **SCRIPT**  
\------

[ OUT OF BREATH COZ YOU’VE BEEN RUNNING ]

Hi! 

I’m (( your preferred name )). 

Yes, we’re neighbours. [ LAUGH ] 

I’ve met your wife.

Yup, bumped into her a few times on my morning runs.

What is she, some head of a…

Oh, a lawyer. That’s… impressive.

And what do you…. er… if it’s not too personal…

A writer?

Oh wow. I love writers!

[ LAUGH ] I mean… I love books.

... Yes, I’d LOVE to come in, but…

... is it alright if I get changed first?

As you can see, I am drenched with sweat!

Wouldn’t want to drip all over your house.

Oh, you don’t mind, huh? [ LAUGH ] 

Hmmm...

... Sure, why not?

Oooo... I love your place! ... what do you call this? Neo-modernism or something ..ism.

[ LAUGH ] 

My husband? He’s in corporate finance.

So he’s away on business a LOT.

You got kids? Just you and your wife huh?

Yeah, I got two boys, six and eight.

... Oh, we have a nanny.

... Yeah, it DOES free up my time... so I can go meet handsome new neighbours.

[ LAUGH ] Just teasing.

So, tell me! What do you write?

Anything I might’ve read?

Oh my god, I LOVE that magazine.

Wow, I’m star struck! 

[ LAUGH ] Meeting a real life writer!

Oh, be still, my heart!

I knew I shld've changed out of this sports bra. [ LAUGH ]

... What, right now? In front of you?

[ LAUGH ] Don't dare me, I just might!

[ LAUGH ]

Hmm… something tells me we’re gonna be good friends.

Oh, just a girl’s instinct. Heh.

I’m sorry, you must think I’m a terrible neighbour

Coz I haven’t introduced myself ‘till now.

No one else has come to say hi?

[ LAUGH ] Yeah, neighbourhoods like this, it’s kinda hard to make friends.

But you’ll get used to it.

...Oh, you’re lucky you’re meeting the hot neighbour?

[ GIGGLE ] Are you flirting with me?

[ LAUGH ]You know your wife is a lawyer, right?

So, do you write anything else? Working on a novel? [ GIGGLE ]

A website? Which one?

[ LAUGH ] Why are you blushing?

... It’s some dirty site, isn't it?

[ LAUGH ] Well, now you can’t NOT tell me.

I’m just gonna hound you all day.

Please?

I’ll... I’ll take my top off. [ LAUGH ]

Oh, come on... I promise, I won’t judge.

Okay, okay... if it makes you more comfortable, I’ll admit...

I like reading dirty stories, too. [ GIGGLE ]

What? I’m serious. 

Told you, I love books. Words turn me on more than anything.

Oh, come ON... just tell me!

... Ohh... THAT website.

... What am I doing? I’m checking it out. [ LAUGH ]

Oh, just a quick peek, stop being so shy!

Ahh... ok, here it is...

... Here, log in for me, won’t you?

Pleasee? Please, please, please, please...

... [ GIGGLE ]... thank you!

... Oh my god, your titles alone are making me blush.

[ LAUGH ] I’m teasing! 

Heyy... Come on, it doesn’t have to be awkward.

I don’t feel awkward.

I’m genuinely impressed... and a little excited.

[ LAUGH ] Okay, okay, NOW we can talk about something else.  
  
*OPTIONAL SFX: Fade out talking or laughing.

[ SHORT PAUSE AS SOME TIME PASSES ]

*CALLING TONE*

[ LOW VOICE ]

Hey... It’s me.

Yes, the hot neighbour. [ GIGGLE ]

Are you... busy?

... I noticed your wife isn’t home yet.

I'm alone... 

... I just...

I read your new story.

No, not at all. Why would I be offended?

It's... it's really good.

I told you what words can do to me, right?

Yeah.

Uhm, can I ask you something?...

About your story...

[ DEEP BREATH ]

... You were writing about me, weren't you?

Oh, come on, it was so obvious... 

[ GIGGLE ] "meeting new neighbour"? "sweating in your living room"?

[ GIGGLE ] Yeah, I'm gonna pretend that is NO ONE I know...

Look, I promise you... it's no big deal...

And no one has to know... but...

I just need you to admit it... Please?

That you wrote it thinking about me.

[ MOAN ] I knew it... that is so hot!

No, I'm NOT touching myself... [ GIGGLE ] 

We're NOT having phone sex. 

What kind of girl do you take me for, mister?

No, we're just... discussing your story.

... Yeah, exactly. Nothing wrong with that.

Yeah, I love your story. It's just that...

Your "hot neighbour" character?

Yeah, I think she can be... fleshed out more.

Like how? Uhm...

Well, for one thing... 

[ START BREATHING A LITTLE HEAVIER ]

You assumed "SHE" ... was not horny meeting you...

Uh-huh...

You don't know what's going through her mind...

... especially when you kept looking at her chest...

[ GIGGLE ] Oh, I noticed! 

Sorry, i mean... your character... Yes, she notices you glancing at her sweaty chest.

[ GETTING REAL HORNY ]

And you know what?...

[ WHISPER ] She liked it.

Oh yeah, "she" wanted to take off her sports bra... 

And show you her tits.

Mmmmm... you wanted to lick her sweaty cleavage?

Oh my god, she would definitely let you do that...

Uh-huh...

Yes, she wants you to lick the sweat off her stiff nipples...

Oh fuck!...

Huh? No... [ GIGGLE ]

The story's getting hot, is all.

You want me to keep going?

Okay.. so, her panties are soaked.

She's so wet, but... she can't fuck you... 

Right! Coz both of you are married and... 

Well, you just met anyway. She didn't want you to think of her as a slut.

You don't? Awww that's sweet. 

... but... actually...

[ WHISPER ] ...she is SUCH a slut.

Uh-huh...

She literally ran home...

Slid off her shorts and panties...

And fingered herself thinking about you...

Her pussy was so wet...

[ MOANING AS YOU TALK ] 

And again, later...

When she read your dirty story about her…

And the things you wanna do to her...

Oh my god, it made her soooo fucking horny.

Yeah... it's true.

[ MOAN ] So horny that she spent allll day finger fucking her dripping, wet cunt...

[ LOUDER MOANS ] 

Oh God... are you stroking your cock?

Yeah, I mean... in the story... you're stroking your thick cock?

[ MOAN ] Ohhh... fuck...

She desperately wants to join you...

And suck your cock till you squirt... in her mouth!

[ MOAN ] Ohh fuckkk...

Would you let her? Please...

[ MOAN ] Oh god, yes...

I’m touching... I mean, she’s touching... in your...

[ MOAN ]... sorryyy... I can’t keep track...

I’m masturbating so hard... [ MOAN ]

... Coz "she” wants to fuck you so badly... [ MOAN ]

... And... her husband's away, so... [ MOAN ]

You could spend [ MOAN ]... 

... all day [ MOAN ]...

Fucking her in her bed! [ MOAN ] Oh fuckkk... 

[ MOAN ] Oh, god I’m... I mean she... Fuck, we’re BOTH gonna cum....

So hard...

[ LOUD ORGASM ] Oh Goddd!!!

[ PANTING ]

[ GIGGLE ] That was... some story.

Promise you’ll write it?

Mmm... I can’t wait.

/scriptend


End file.
